


Out of the Woods

by IamHurricane



Category: fanvid - Fandom, stalia - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Always, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fanvids, Love Stories, Malia Tate Loves Stiles Stilinski, My First Fanvid, Stalia, Stiles Stilinski Loves Malia Tate, Teen Wolf, Werecoyotes, stalia is endgame in my verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamHurricane/pseuds/IamHurricane
Summary: Stalia Fanvid (My first ever!)Stiles and Malia have been through so much together. They have been each other's anchors through some really dark times in each other's lives. This song really captures their relationship and their struggle. As in all my works Stalia is endgame. I hope you guys like it :)





	Out of the Woods

 

 

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k1uOeMSgwjo&t](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k1uOeMSgwjo&t)


End file.
